


Tales of Alaric Hawke

by GingerAnn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Protective Hawke, Sarcastic Hawke, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age), Varric Tethras is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Takes place sometime during Act 3 of the game.





	1. Introduction

Totally in love with Fenris. 

Over-protective big brother to Bethany.

Sarcastic.

Spends way too much time with Isabela and Varric at the Hanged Man.

Rated Teen for language and adult situations (so many adult situations, like paying taxes and stuff).


	2. Anders Is An Ass

Alaric was sitting at a table in the Hanged Man with Fenris. Isabela was at the bar getting them refills of their drinks. The others were to meet them at the tavern. 

“Someone carved ‘Anders is an ass’ on this table,” Alaric said.

“I didn’t do it,” Fenris said quickly.

Alaric raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, I didn’t,” Fenris said.

“I did it,” Isabela said sitting down beside of Alaric.

“Why?” Alaric asked.

“He was being an ass,” Isabela said.

“Logical,” Alaric said with a nod.


	3. Thanks, Varric

“You look rough. Let me buy you a drink and you can tell me all about it,” Varric said.

A few minutes later a mug of ale was placed in front of Alaric.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on or will I have to buy you more drinks?” Varric asked when Alaric’s ale was half gone.

“Fenris came over last night,” Alaric began. “We... Well... You know.”

“I think I can figure it out,” Varric said with a chuckle.

“Afterwards, he said he was remembering things. And he couldn’t stay with me,” Alaric said.

“Do you still want to be with him?” Varric asked.

“Yes.”

“Then just give him some time. Broody has been through a lot. Most of which he can’t remember. Don’t push him.”

“So... What? Wait and hope that he comes back?”

“Pretty much. Let him know that you’re still interested. And that you’re there if he needs you. I’ve seen how he looks at you. He’s not going to give you up this quickly.”

“Thanks, Varric.”


	4. Happy Ending

Alaric groaned as he stood up.

“Are you injured?” Fenris asked, his voice full of concern.

“No, just achy,” Alaric replied trying to stretch the kinks from his body. And failing.

“Do you... Well... I mean... I could give you a massage,” Fenris said looking away.

“Really? That would be splendid!” Alaric said. “Do I get a happy ending?”

“A... A happy ending?” Fenris asked looking back at Alaric. 

“Sex. Can we have sex after the massage?”

Fenris let out a loud laugh.

“Yes. You can have a happy ending,” he said grinning.


	5. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime during Act 3 of the game.

Fenris watched as Alaric slept. He was surprised that the other man forgave him. Surprised and happy.

He brushed some hair off Alaric’s forehead. The man’s short, black hair was always a mess. 

“I love you, Alaric Hawke,” Fenris whispered.

“I love you, Fenris... uh... Fenris,” Alaric whispered back.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Fenris said. He felt his face growing warm.

“Yeah. A little bit. You’re staying, right?”

“We’re at my house.”

“I repeat the question.”

“Yes, I’m staying, Hawke.”

“Alaric. Please call me Alaric.”

“Of course, Alaric," Fenris said with a smile.


	6. Adventure Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric is going down in the Deep Roads. Now if only he had a healer to go along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a re-do of the scene where Hawke heads off with the Expedition to the Deep Roads.

Alaric was standing in Anders’s clinic. The place was empty, which was something Alaric had never witnessed since he met Anders.  
  
“I need a mage down there with me,” Alaric said. "A healer. Who knows what we'll run into."  
  
“Take your sister,” Anders shot back. “I’ve done my time in the Deep Roads.”  
  
“I can’t take Bethany. I just can’t,” Alaric said looking down.  
  
“I won’t go back. I’m done fighting darkspawn.”  
  
“Fine. We can handle ourselves then. Who needs a healer,” Alaric muttered as he turned to leave. “We leave in the morning if you change your mind.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
“Well. Thank you for your help then. Maybe I'll see you around when we return,” Alaric said before leaving.

  


Alaric woke before dawn, put on his armor as quiet as possible. He then finished packing what little gear he wanted to take. His bow and quiver of arrows. An extra full quiver just in case. His dagger was in its scabbard at his hip. He had two other knives in his pack, along with a change of small clothes and a few health poultices. Bethany was silent as she watched him pack. He knew a small part of her was happy that he declared she would not be going along. Though she put up a little protest when he told her.  
  
Leandra and Bethany walked with him to meet Fenris and Varric.  
  
“Well, that elf looks unhappy,” Leandra said.  
  
“His name is Fenris,” Alaric said. “And that’s just how he looks.”  
  
“Spending time with you and Varric should make him smile,” Bethany said.  
  
“Maybe,” Alaric said spotting Isabela.  
  
“Come to see us off?” He asked the pirate.  
  
“Yes, the city is going to be boring without you and Varric around,” she said.  
  
“Didn’t know you cared, Rivaini,” Varric said.  
  
“I don’t. I just don’t like to be bored,” she replied. “I think I’ll go rile up Fenris before you leave.”  
  
“Great,” Alaric muttered. He turned to see Aveline walking over. “Good morning for a stroll,” he said to her.  
  
“Indeed, Hawke,” she said. “Be careful down there.”  
  
“I will. You be careful up here,” Alaric replied.  
  
“I will,” she said.  
  
“Ready to go, Hawke?” Varric asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Alaric said. He gave his mother and Bethany each a hug and his family left.  
  
Fenris, Varric and Alaric began following the rest of the group when Alaric seen Anders walk around the corner.  
  
“Come to see us off?” Alaric asked.  
  
“No... I... I decided to join you. If the offer still stands,” Anders replied.  
  
“It does. Thank you,” Alaric said.


	7. Isabela Wishes

Hawke was walking through Hightown, talking to Varric as he walked. Fenris and Isabela were trailing behind.

“Staring at Hawke’s ass?” Isabela asked the elf.

“No,” Fenris snapped.

“Which part of his anatomy were you staring at then?” She purred.

“I wasn’t staring.”

“Fine. Not staring. Gazing at longingly.”

Fenris didn’t reply.

“Picturing naked?”

“Who are you picturing naked, Bel?” Alaric asked.

“You,” the woman replied with a grin.

“You wish you could see me naked,” Alaric replied with a laugh.

“I think you have that backward, Hawke,” she said.

“I have no desire to see what you’re hiding under that shirt you claim is a dress,” Alaric said. “Unless you’re hiding a penis. Are you hiding a penis?”

Varric laughed.

“Hawke, you’re scaring the nobles again,” he said.


	8. Varric Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric gets letters from Hawke, Fenris and Bethany while he is with the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alaric doesn't actually show up in this one, but he's mentioned so I put it in this section of story things... Takes place while the Inquisition is still at Haven.

Varric lied when he told Cassandra that everyone but Fenris had left Alaric’s side. Bethany stayed with her brother and his lover. 

Varric technically lied to the Inquisitor when he said that Fenris was hunting Tevinter slavers and Bethany was helping mages. They really were doing those things, but together with Alaric. 

Varric lied when he said he didn’t know where Alaric Hawke was. He received letters every few days from the three of them. The letters never gave exact locations. There were enough clues that if Varric wanted to, he could easily find the trio, though. He filed the information away, just in case, but it wasn’t something he focused on. He focused on the fact that his friends were still alive. And together. And still, the same people he knew back in Kirkwall. The letters were never a single page, and there were notes and remarks from each one of them on each page. If anyone read the letters they would know that Varric lied. He should have destroyed the letters, but instead, he kept them. Safe and secure in a waterproof pouch hanging from his belt. Someday he would probably regret lying, but that day wasn’t today.


	9. Dear Varric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt from a letter from Fenris, Alaric and Bethany to Varric.

Varric,  
Your friend is stupid and decided to grow a stupid beard.  
-F

Don’t listen to him. My beard is manly and looks great! He’s just jealous.  
-A

I hate it. He looks stupid.  
-F

How are things with the Inquisition? Stay safe. We are trying to stay safe. Though, with these two it is quite hard. We are staying at an inn for the time being. The weather has been dreadful and Alaric has refused to camp.   
Also, Fenris must not hate the beard too much since he and Alaric are still humping like wild rabbits. I can hear them through the walls.   
-B

I put a pillow over his face.  
-F

He does. He’s a mean lover.  
-A

I will be nice when he shaves.  
-F

He doesn’t love me anymore!  
-A

We are sending him to live with you. You can send him back when the beard is gone.  
-F

Chest. Hair.  
-A

Keep him.  
-F 

I have a better idea. I will come live with you, Varric. I don’t need much space. I will be an asset to the Inquisition. And I won’t have to murder my brother and his lover in their sleep.  
-B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this was because I was looking at fan-art and most of it had the default Male Hawke. Alaric does not have a beard and I started imagining how Fenris would react to him growing one.   
> Takes place while the Inquisition was still at Haven.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	10. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric and Hawke share a drink.

“You know, Hawke, the way you flirt is shameful,” Varric said to Hawke. The two of them were sitting in Varric’s room at the Hanged Man. Everyone else had gone their separate ways for the night, Hawke stayed for a drink before he headed home. 

“Hmm?” Alaric hummed.

“‘What a waste of a perfectly handsome elf’,” Varric mimicked. 

“Oh. Do you think he realized I was flirting? Maybe I should be more obvious next time.”

“If you were any more obvious you would be humping his leg.”

“Is that an option?” Hawke asked with a grin.

“No, Hawke,” Varric said, barely containing his laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	11. Damn Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric's at Skyhold.

“That was a nice dramatic entrance, Hawke,” Varric said after the Inquisitor left.

“I know. I thought the wind was going to spoil it, though,” Alaric said with a wide smile.

“If only you could control the wind,” Varric said.

“Someday, my friend. Someday.”

“I notice you’re not sporting a beard.”

“Yeah. Decided I liked getting laid more than looking ruggedly handsome.”

“Did Broody start holding out on you?”

“He wouldn’t even sleep in our tent. It was mutiny. Or something,” Alaric said with a dramatic sigh.

Varric laughed. 

“How are Sunshine and Broody doing?” He asked.

Alaric looked around like he was worried someone was listening in. But considering his protective streak involving his sister and his lover, Varric wasn’t surprised.

“Wanna see them?” Alaric whispered. Varric could barely hear him over the wind.

“How far away are they?”

“About an hour's walk. Fenris didn’t want to come too much closer. Didn’t want the Inquisition scouts stumbling across our camp.”

“I don’t think anyone would notice me missing for a few hours,” Varric said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	12. Off To Skyhold

“Where are you three heading?” The merchant asked.

“Skyhold,” Alaric answered piling some purchases onto the counter.

“Ah. Off to join the Inquisition?” The man asked.

“Yeah. Heard they were doing some good things. Helping people and what have you,” Alaric replied paying the man.

“Oh yes! They are doing great things,” the merchant said.

“Ya know, I heard that the Herald, well, the Inquisitor he’s called now, faced down a dragon. Alone. Just to give the people in Haven a chance to escape,” Another customer said.

“A dragon, you say?” Alaric asked with a grin.

“Oh yes. A frightful one,” the customer said.

“Most dragons are frightful,” Bethany said.

“Maybe to us normal folk,” the merchant said.

“Well, we should be on our way. It’s a long way to Skyhold,” Bethany said. 

“Safe travels,” the merchant said.

“Maker be with you,” the customer said.

“And to you,” Alaric said as they finished putting their new purchases into their bags.

The three of them walked out of the small building.

“That almost sounded like one of Varric’s tales,” Bethany said.

“No. Varric’s tales were always more outlandish,” Fenris said.

“All of Varric’s stories were pure truth,” Alaric said.

“Even the part where you screamed like a frightened child during fights?” Fenris asked with a grin.

“I knew that teaching you to read would come back and bite me in the ass,” Alaric said.


	13. In The Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric is not enjoying himself in the Fade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not finished my playthrough of Inquisition with Alaric as my Hawke, so I don't know exactly what the Fear Demon says to Hawke in his situation. I just watched a video where the demon said Fenris would die and was like "Oh, Alaric will not take that well..." and this story spewed out of me.

“Fenris and Bethany will die. Just like the rest of your family,” the demon said.

“Of course a fear demon will know just what to say to hurt us. We must ignore it,” Alaric said gripping his bow tighter.

“How’s that working for you, Hawke?” Varric asked.

“I’m going to rip this son of a bitch to pieces and make Corphyeus eat the fucking pieces,” Alaric growled.

The others slowly turned to look at the archer. The Inquisitor - Gray - and Tevinter - Dorian - looked terrified. The qunari - Iron Bull - looked almost giddy. Varric was just grinning at his friend.

“Do I have something on my face?” Alaric asked.

“Just a smidge of terrifying anger,” Dorian replied. 

“You should see him when he’s really angry,” Varric said. 

“This is him not angry?” Gray asked.

“Just slightly annoyed so far,” Varric said. “Right Hawke?”

“Right, Varric,” Alaric replied. 

“Where are Broody and Sunshine? I’m surprised they weren’t in the thick of it with you,” Varric said.

“Well, by now they probably realized I left the inn...” Alaric trailed off.

“Wait! You snuck out?!” Varric asked. 

“I left a note!” Alaric said.

“Oh, yeah. That will calm Broody down. ‘Oh, Hawke went off to fight demons without me. It’s fine, though, he left a note.’ He is going to kill you if this demon doesn’t,” Varric said.

"I'm a dead man," Alaric groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted on my stories with Gray. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	14. Out of the Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke comes out of the Fade to deal with an angry Fenris.

Gray was walking with Alaric Hawke as they discussed Hawke’s plans.

“Uh-oh,” Varric said from Hawke’s side.

“What... oh. I’m in trouble,” Alaric said looking to where Varric was staring. 

Gray looked to see an elf with white hair wearing black armor and carrying a sword on his back as big as he was. Beside him was a human woman with long dark hair wearing mage armor and carrying a staff. The elf was pacing while the woman watched everyone with a cautious eye.

“Broody! Sunshine! What brings you all the way out here?” Varric called to them. 

“Thanks, Varric,” Alaric muttered.

“You know very well why we’re here,” the elf replied stomping over to where Alaric was standing.

“Hello, love,” Alaric said with a small smile.

“Don’t you ‘hello, love’ me. You left,” the elf said.

“Fenris, we’ve talked about this. Greeting people is polite and I can’t not love you,” Alaric said. “Fenris, Bethany, this is the Inquisitor, Gray. And two of his team, Dorian, and Iron Bull. Everyone, this is Fenris and Bethany.”

“Don’t change the subject,” Fenris said.

“Hello,” Bethany said to the small group surrounding them.

Fenris removed his gloves and began poking and prodding Alaric. Bethany took the gauntlets with an amused smile before walking closer to Varric.

“I’m okay, Fen,” Alaric said. 

“Stupid man,” Fenris muttered, not stopping. 

“I am,” Alaric said. “So incredibly stupid. I only hope you will still love me even though I am just full of stupidity.”

“What were you thinking? Leaving us behind?” Fenris asked. 

Alaric didn’t say anything. Just stood there as Fenris continued to check him for injuries.

“And then we get here and they say you fell into the Fade. The Fade, Hawke,” Fenris said.

“I know. I was there,” Alaric said.

Fenris began muttering in Tevene.

“What is he saying?” Gray whispered the question to Dorian.

“Mostly just calling Hawke an ass. Declarations of love. Threats to tie Hawke to the bed at night. Which sounds kinky,” Dorian replied with a grin. Gray rolled his eyes but smiled at the mage.

“Does Hawke speak Tevene?” Gray asked.

“He doesn’t. Though he is learning a few words,” Bethany replied. “Which means Fenris has been using qunlat to yell at him more.”

“It seems you are not seriously injured,” Fenris said stepping back from Alaric.

“Do I get a kiss now?” Alaric asked with a grin.

“You foolish man,” Fenris said before obliging his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted with my Gray stories.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	15. Anders is (Still) an Ass

Alaric studied the table top they were sitting at in the Hanged Man. 

“Did they move the tables?” He asked.

“No. Why would you think that?” Varric asked.

“Someone carved ‘Anders is an ass’ in this table,” Alaric said.

“Wasn’t me this time,” Isabela said as she set a mug of ale in front of Alaric. 

“This time?” Anders asked. “What do you mean this time?”

“I carved it into another table,” Isabela said.

“Why?” Anders asked.

“You were being an ass,” she said with a shrug of her shoulder. 

“Well, who carved this one?” Alaric asked.

“It was probably the mage hating elf,” Anders said.

“It wasn’t Fenris,” Alaric said before Fenris could open his mouth. 

“How do you know? He’s been in here without you,” Anders said.

“I just know it wasn’t him, okay,” Alaric said, not wanting to tell the mage that Fenris couldn’t read or write. 

"I thought we were here to play some Wicked Grace, not discuss if Blondie is an ass or not," Varric said.

The subject was dropped. 

 

Later, as Fenris and Alaric walked back to Hightown together, Fenris let out a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Alaric asked.

“I did it,” the elf said.

“Did what exactly?”

“I carved ‘Anders is an ass’ on the table.”

“But...”

“I copied Isabela’s carving.”

“I am very proud and only a little disappointed that the first sentence you wrote was ‘Anders is an ass’.”

“Disappointed?”

“‘Hawke has a great ass’ only has one more word. Even ‘Hawke is an excellent lover’ would have worked.”

Fenris laughed.

“Maybe our names in a little heart. Alaric plus Fenris forever? Oh. I gotta go back to the Hanged Man. I am going to deface all their tables.”

“No, Hawke,” Fenris said grabbing the rogue’s arm. 

“Tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	16. A is for Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place immediately after All That Remains. So... sadness and junk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of an A-Z challenge I made myself. I've been slow getting them done, but I figured I could post them as I do them instead of waiting... Cause honestly, I might never get them done.

Aveline took Alaric home. 

“We’ll take care of it,” she said before leaving him sitting on his bed. 

He had no idea how long he sat there before he heard the door open. He looked up to see Fenris standing there. 

“I don’t know what to say, but I’m here,” the elf said. 

“I’m alone,” Alaric whispered. 

Fenris walked over and sat on the bed. Alaric wrapped his arms around him. Fenris stiffened for a second before wrapping his arms around Alaric. 

The human buried his face in Fenris’s neck and began sobbing. 

After a while, Alaric fell asleep in Fenris’s arms. 

Fenris moved the man onto the bed and pulled the blanket around him. 

“Please don’t leave,” Alaric whispered. 

“Hawke... I...” Fenris said. 

“I don’t want anything. Just please don’t leave me alone tonight.” 

Fenris nodded and removed his armor before climbing into bed. 

“Thank you,” Alaric whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	17. B is for Bench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry for my self-imposed A-Z challenge.

Alaric slumped down on the bench in the entryway of the estate. It was late, which meant everyone else in the big house was sleeping. He was exhausted and contemplating just sleeping on the bench in his armor. Going upstairs seems like way too much work. 

“Are you coming upstairs?” A voice asked. 

Alaric jerked his head to see Fenris standing in the doorway leading to the rest of the estate. He was dressed in a pair of black cloth pants and a loose top. 

“Fenris?” Alaric asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Why are you here?” 

“I came over to see you. Bodhan said you were with Aveline and that I could wait. Should I leave?” 

“Don’t you dare.” 

Alaric groaned as he stood up. 

Fenris helped him to his bedroom. 

“Please say you’re staying,” Alaric said as Fenris helped him remove his armor. 

“I’m staying,” Fenris said. 

“I’m too tired to even celebrate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	18. C is for Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry of my self impsed A-Z challenge.

“Another cave? Can’t the bad guys hole up somewhere better?” Alaric groaned. 

“What? Like the brothel where that blood mage was?” Varric asked. 

“Or that mansion where the other blood mage was?” Isabela asked. 

“I’m beginning to believe the rumors that there are a lot of blood mages in Kirkwall,” Alaric said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	19. D is for Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry for my A-Z challenge thing.

Alaric watched in awe as the dragon flew overhead. 

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered. 

“And it can eat you,” Fenris said. 

“Technically, you can eat me,” Alaric replied grinning at the elf. 

“Not in one bite,” Fenris said. 

“True.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	20. Leaving Kirkwall

“What happens now?” Alaric asked as they left the Gallows.

“I need to find Donnic,” Aveline said.

“I’m leaving,” Isabela said.

Alaric looked at Fenris.

“Wherever you go, I follow,” Fenris replied.

“We should leave, too,” Alaric said looking at Bethany. “The Templars might have stopped for now, but who knows what will happen later.”

“I will stay and look after Kirkwall,” Aveline said.

“I hate leaving you alone,” Alaric said.

“I won’t be alone. I’ll have my guardsmen,” Aveline said.

Alaric nodded.

“Well, if anyone wants out of the city, they are more than welcome to join me on my ship,” Isabela said.

“I’m staying,” Varric said.

“I’m going,” Anders said.

“Well... I don’t know what to do,” Merrill said.

“You can come with us, kitten. At least for a little while,” Isabela said.

“It might be fun sailing on a ship,” Merrill said.

“Aveline, Varric... Check in on Bodahn, Sandal, and Orena. “Varric, you know where I keep my stash. Give that to them," Alaric paused. "We might never be back, you know.”

“It was an honor, Hawke,” Aveline said.

“Keep in touch. Give it a couple weeks, though. Mail might be slow for awhile,” Varric said.

Alaric nodded. Fighting back tears he hugged his two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
